


Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman meets Dolan, the new kid, at a bus stop. After Roman sees him, he was only set on one goal: to kiss him under the mistletoe. It was almost Christmas after all. But how should he do it...?
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Roceit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for some cursing and because I don't really know what's considered general and what's considered teen

It started with a single branch of mistletoe.

Well, that wasn’t exactly true.

Everything started Monday 16th at 6:24, the exact moment Roman Vega saw Dolan Smitt waiting on the bench at his bus stop. Dolan was new to the school, as a sophomore, while Roman, as a sophomore, was not.

Roman was normally okay at flirting. He had had two steady boyfriend in the past couple of years, and him being the one who asked him out, felt fairly okay with the fact that he could flirt. Every line he had ever known was gone the second the smaller boy turned to look at him. Dolan had soft green eyes and what looked to be soft fluffy auburn hair. He also had what looked to be a waffle iron burn imprint on the right side of his face.

“Hello,” Roman spit out, wanting to say more, but couldn’t focus on anything but the soft smile the other boy gave.

“Hi. I’m Dolan.” Dolan revealed, giving a small wave. That’s when Roman noticed where his hands were previously, a word out copy of The Ice Queen. Finally snapping out of his small trance, Roman walked over, sitting next to, but not too close to, the ginger boy.

“I’m Roman. It’s nice to meet you.” Ro said, holding up his hand to shake in a gesture he would regret later. Dolan looked weary of the hand, but shook anyway, a small blush appearing across his cheeks as he did. Before either could say anything else, the bus arrived.

As they both got on, Roman was surprised to hear a girl he had never met before at the back of the bus demanding Dolan sit next to her. Dee glanced at Roman and gave a small smile before walking towards where he was called. Ro sat in his usual seat, next to a boy named Logan, who never seemed to care if Roman was there or not. This time, Roman noticed Logan also had a copy of The Ice Queen, much less used than the one Dolan had earlier.

“Ahem,” Logan coughed from next to Roman, looking silently annoyed. 

Roman was snapped out of his thoughts and gave Lo a flirty smile, “Sorry, how can I help you?” He asked, his usual charm still shaken a bit.

“I asked if you could move,” Logan said matter of factly, even though the bus was still moving. Roman might not have known that much about Logan, but he knew he was smart, and that he thought breaking rules was ‘trivial’. Roman also knew that it was always against the rules to get up when the bus was moving. 

Once again, Roman was interrupted from saying anything more by the bus stopping. Not wanting to annoy Logan more than he already did, he got up and watched as Logan watched to the back of the bus, sitting next to Dolan confidently. He had never seen Logan do anything confidently. That day was a strange day.

Anyway, mistletoe. When the bus ride was over and everyone was at school, no one was surprised to see that the outside of the school was covered in Christmas decorations. Across the school there was, as normal, a college covered to the tens in Hanukkah decorations. Most of the students from both schools knew the principals had something going on. It was either a feud that could only end in death, or they were married. It was anyone's guess.

The principal of the highschool didn’t put a single mistletoe up, which was understandable. But for Roman’s intents and purposes, was extremely annoying. The second Roman saw the boy, he knew he wanted to kiss him, at the very least. He wanted to get to know him better, to know how he started talking to Logan. To know where he came from. To know why he moved.

Being President of the Drama Club, Roman had full access to all of the props they ever used at all times. Since he had a free period first period, he decided to try and find at least one piece of mistletoe. He didn’t really have an idea of how he wanted to ask Dolan out, or how he wanted the mistletoe to come into play, he just knew he needed it.

After getting off the bus, Dolan had no idea where to go. He knew he could ask Logan, him being his student guide and all, but his mind instantly went to the cute guy at his bus stop. When they were just starting the bus came up, not giving him enough time to get his head on straight enough to have a meaningful conversation. Roman could be straight. But, with that logic, Dolan could also be straight.

After walking to the main office, than the guidance office, which for some reason were on opposite sides of the building, Dolan finally figured out he had a free period first period. Of course, by the time he found this out, and gotten the rest of his schedule, second period was beginning. Luckily, he was right next to the classroom, so he was the first one in class, giving him the opportunity to ask the teacher what he had missed.

Without him noticing, the rest of the class filtered in, the rest of the class including Roman, Logan, and a different boy Dolan’s eyes were drawn to immediately. Since Ro wasn’t looking at him but the cute boy was, Dolan went to sit next to him, not seeing Roman glaring at him.

“Hey. You’re new right?” The boy with purple hair asked as Dolan walked over. “I’m Virgil.” He continued as Dee nodded a little too enthusiastically.

“Uh, ye-yeah, I’m new. I’m, uh, I’m Dee.” Dee stuttered out, causing Virgil to smirk.

“Why’d you move?” The smirk didn’t leave his face as he looked at Dee up and down where he was sitting.

“I, my, I. My family just bought a new place in town. They, um, it’s doing pretty well, and I, it’s, we moved. To uh, to, you know, take better care of the place. And, um, and I, uh, needed a job. So. Yeah.” Dee stuttered out, cringing slightly as he did so.

“That’s cool. What kind of place?” Virgil asked, seemingly undisturbed by Dolan’s flustered state. Dolan swooned a little on the inside.

“It’s a flower shop. We have one in my old town, and it’s profitable, but not nearly as much as this one is, despite it only being open for like two months.” He answered, proud of himself that he didn’t seem flustered at all. Virgil seemed to notice too, his smirk turing into a smile, before noticing something behind Dee. Then his small smile turned into full on gleaming. It reminded Dolan of the cheshire cat, especially with the way he was dressed.

Turning around, Dee wasn’t exactly surprised to see Logan. From what he had heard when he was trying to figure out where in the school he was supposed to go for first period, Logan, who was apparently not socially gifted, got together with someone no one has thought of. It would make sense if it was Virgil. Turning around, he saw that he was right, but before he could turn back around, he found Roman staring directly at him.

The bell rang. Logan sat next to Roman as he had nowhere else to sleep, while Dolan continued sitting next to Virgil, who confirmed his theory of being with Logan with the longing stares they continued to share across the classroom. There was nothing to really pay attention to in the class, most of it was going over the syllabus, and since it was English, Dee knew he would have no problem in the class. Roman, however, took numerous notes on the single piece of paper he was given. Either that or he was doodling. A lot.

After the class, Dolan was finally able to walk back over to Roman and have a conversation. “Hey Ro,” He greeted happily, again pleased he didn’t stutter once.

“Hey Dolan,” The other smiled, happy as well, “What class do you have next?” He asked, glancing down at his schedule then trying to see Dolan’s.

“Oh, um, I, uh, I have ballet?” Dolan more asked then answered, looking from his schedule to Roman confused.

“Fuck, okay,” Roman said with a role of his eyes.

“Something wrong?” Dee asked, not getting a good enough look at Roman’s schedule to see if he was in that class. Based on his reaction, he could guess.

“No, no. Nothing’s wrong. What’s fourth?” Ro corrected himself, smiling again, though this time it was clearly fake.

“Fourth I have, let’s see, fourth I have Botany.” Dolan saw and smiled. Roman smiled to, but wasn’t looking at his schedule yet. When he did, he once again cursed at it, this time under his breath.

Instead of asking what class he had next he just took the schedule out of Dolan’s hand, making Dee blush again as they touched hands. Roman looked angry at the pieces of paper until shouting, “Aha! We have seventh lunch together, this is perfect, see you there!” He smiled, handing Dolan back his schedule. He left the room and before Dee knew the bell was ringing.

Roman was still unsure how exactly he was going to play this. He could tell from hearing bits of Dolan and Virgil’s conversation, he could hear that Dolan was kind of shy. He also heard about why he moved so he needed to find out more about plants if he wanted to have more conversations with the cuter boy. He looked at the mistletoe in his pocket, pondering what to do.

He could put the mistletoe above the door to the cafeteria, which would go with the decor of the rest of the school, but that was to risky. Other people could come in and two people who didn’t want to kiss could wind up under it. Then, if Roman enforces that he’s an ass. Also, Dolan could wind up kissing someone else, and then the whole point of it being special with Roman would be ruined.

Then it hit Roman, the perfect idea. Dolan was new to this school, and while he did have Logan, who doesn’t love having new friends. Roman could invite Dolan to his family’s shop, the only tattoo parlor in the entire town. The bus he usually has to go home on drops him off at the parlour anyway for his shift cleaning the piercing machines. Roman had heard earlier that Dolan’s family had owned the flower shop that had just moved into the town, so Dee probably had to go to the same shop anyway if he has a shift immediately after school.

He’s able to ask at lunch, which seemed like forever. “Hey, Dolan, over here!” Ro yelled upon seeing the ginger enter the cafeteria, scaring him in the process. He looks around while Roman continues to wave. He laughed awkwardly as he walked over, unsure where he should be getting lunch from.

“heyyyy romannnn,” Dolan drew out the words quietly, sitting directly next to him and across from Virgil and Logan, who were cuddling close, neither having food in front of them, and two boys he had never seen before, one looking suspiciously like Roman.

“Hi! I’m Patton, what’s your name?” One of the boys across from him greeted instantly, holding out his hand much like Roman had done that morning.

“Hi Patton. I’m Dolan. It’s nice to meet you. And you are?” Dolan greets, then turning to the boy who looks like Roman, but dirtier, is the only way to describe him.

“I’m Remus.” Is the only repose he gets from the other, including a crazed smile that completely erases the thought of Virgil being the cheshire cat.

Dolan nods and glances around the table as most jump into conversation around him. “Do you guys not eat here?” He asks Roman, the only one who didn’t ignore him in the process of making conversation around him. 

“Not usually. Most of us take the bus to my job, the tattoo parlour my parents own, and we usually eat there.” Roman exclaims in a segway he is honestly very proud of.

“Oh, you work at a tattoo parlour? Don’t you have to be at least 18?” Dolan asked curiously, Remus looking from the two of them curiously. Neither noticed.

“Usually, but since my parents own it, I get paid with like an allowance for cleaning out the machines and stuff. I want to actually be able to actually work or own the place when I turn 18, but I need to work on more of an actual portfolio to get the job.” Roman answered, instantly feeling like he was talking too much.

“That’s super cool. I work at the place my parents own to, but that’s pretty much it. I’ve never had another job or anything. I don’t know if I want to keep working for them, I do love flowers, but being surrounded by them for a job is kind of scary. Like I’m afraid I may not love them anymore one day. I know it sounds stupid.” Dolan laughed awkwardly once again, playing with his hands, not knowing what to do.

“It’s not stupid.” Roman said in a voice that sounded way to infatuated for a man he just met and had like fourteen minutes of conversation with. “Anyway, you could get lunch over there if you really wanted, or you could come with all of us. If you’re taking the same bus, that is. Do you know what bus you’re one?”

“Um, yeah, it’s on my schedule, give me a sec,” Dee responded quickly, grabbing his backpack and rummaging through it for a while before finally coming out with a piece of crumpled paper. “Um, to get home, I get on the, on the Bubblegum bus?” He asked more than answered, squinting at the same of the bus.

“Haha, yeah, all of the busses here are named really weird. That is the bus all of us get on and, gross!” Roman interrupted himself when looking over at Virgil and Logan. Dolan giggled but also kind of turned up his nose at the two, the only reaction either of them got was being flipped off by Virgil.

“Anyway, bus stop, can you come?” Ro asked back at the conversation at hand.

“Yes, I believe so. I can text my parents.” He giggled at the topic change and took out his phone, Roman getting into a conversation with Remus and Patton quickly. Dolan got an affirmative and turned back, being a little more confident in his conversation skills around the new people, it showing as he talked and laughed with them all. By the end of the period he felt he had made friends that he did like. He only had one more period before he got to go to Roman’s job, not having a shift to do today.

Roman didn’t end up using the mistletoe. He wanted to, he did, but he didn’t need to kiss Dolan to want to be with him. He got along with Patton and Remus, and he seemed really cool. He also got very passionate about flowers. Roman found it cute. And Dolan found Roman cute. So they were okay, without any holiday plants or traditions.


End file.
